DRAGONES LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Burakido, el emperador de los Buster planea robar la Piedra Omega para así conquistar todas las dimensiones. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando los Dragones se crucen en su camino? ¿Podrán Tay, Avril, Kevin, Jenny, Nick, Hanon y su amigo extraterrestre Omix, Gumy detener a Burakido antes de que sea tarde? Primera película basada en mi Fanfic Dragones.


**DRAGONES: LA PIEDRA DIMENSIONAL**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**DIMENSIÓN OMEGA**

Un alíen color verdoso, con trompa de elefante, orejas puntiagudas, ojos pequeños y oscuros, boca pequeña y dientes algo filosos, vestido con un overol de mezclilla; corre descalzo por las calles del lugar, en sus pequeñas manos trae algo, pero inútilmente intenta ocultarlo; el pobre sólo jadea por el cansancio y la falta de aire por dicha carrera, que hasta ahora, parece interminable. Finalmente, el pequeño pudo encontrar un callejón para ocultarse y descansar un poco.

― _¡Ahh! Finalmente puedo respirar… pero ― _Pensaba el pequeño sentado en aquel callejón tratando de recuperar se aire. De pronto empezó a descubrir lo que traía en manos, revelando una piedra de color rojo oscuro. _― ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que ocultar la Piedra Omega ―_ Finalizó observando detenidamente dicho objeto.

― ¡Creo que el mocoso se fue por aquí! ― Señaló un Buster. Un alíen de mayor tamaño, con facciones de un humano, pero con una gran súper fuerza. Seguido de un ejército de seres iguales a él. Todos equipados con grandes armas láser.

De inmediato, el pequeño alíen se estremeció, guardó rápidamente la piedra. El Buster se acercaba a su ubicación. El pequeño frunció los labios para evitar hacer algún ruido. Pero era inútil, sus manos y pies temblaban y sudaba frío.

― _Tengo qué hacer algo… sólo tengo una oportunidad _― Pensaba el pequeño sacando del bolsillo del overol una pequeña pistola láser y una capsula. Apretó ambas con fuerza y con mirada determinada, salió de su escondite.

― ¿Con que aquí estabas mocoso? Jajaja el Emperador se alegrara. Ahora entrégame la Piedra Omega y te prometo que el Emperador Burakido te dará una muerte rápida ― Aseguró el Buster con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano al chico para que le diera la Piedra. Pero el chico sólo se aferró más a ella. Esto molestó al Buster. ― Muy bien mocoso, si es lo que quieres ― Comentó con una sonrisa. El ser hizo un gesto con sus manos y los demás Buster llegaron al lugar y prepararon sus armas listas para dispararle al menor. ― Última oportunidad, no importa a dónde corras, siempre te encontraremos ― Anunció triunfante el Buster. En cambio el menor dio una media sonrisa.

― ¿Incluso en otra dimensión? ― Cuestionó el menor.

― ¿Pero qué disparates dices? ―

― Jejeje dile a Burakido que jamás tendrá la Piedra Omega ― Aseguró el chico lanzando la capsula abriendo un enorme agujero. ― ¡Hasta nunca idiota! ― El pequeño saltó.

― ¡Maldito! ― Los Buster estaban a punto de seguirlo, pero era tarde el agujero se cerró.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¿Así que un niño Omix logró llevarse la Piedra Omega? ― Pidió Burakido sentado en su trono. Los Buster sólo inclinaron la cabeza avergonzados de su fracaso. El emperador estaba compuesto de un cuerpo metálico, sus facciones parecían demoníacas, sus ojos brillaban de un color oscuro profundo, tenía grandes colmillos, de sus piernas salían grandes y filosos picos.

― Lo lamentamos Emperador ― Dijeron los Buster al inclinarse. Burakido dio una media sonrisa. Y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

― Pues deberían… y yo debería exterminarlos ¡Malditos incompetentes! ― Amenazó alzando su brazo para lanzarles un ataque. Los sometidos sólo temblaron de miedo. Al ver esto, el emperador sonrió victorioso. ― Pero no lo haré… al menos todavía ― Corrigió bajando su brazo. ― Tendrán una nueva oportunidad, por ahora ¿Ya saben a dónde se fue el Omix? ― Cuestionó mirando a sus Buster tecnológicos, éstos se encargaba de la computadora que controlaba su gran nave. Luego de oprimir varios botones, un Buster dio con el paradero.

― En efecto Emperador, el joven Omix y la Piedra Omega han llegado a la Dimensión Terrestre, con los humanos ― Explicó el Buster. Burakido sonrió y volvió a su trono.

― Excelente…. Preparen la flota de naves Buster, vayan a esa Dimensión… encuentren al mocoso y tráiganme la Piedra Omega― Sonrió malévolamente. ― Y esta vez no fallen ― Advirtió.

― ¡Sí Emperador! ― Los Buster hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a moverse. Burakido mantenía una media sonrisa observando el espacio infinito.

― Grave error mocoso… ¿Quién te ayudará en esa Dimensión? Jajaja ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**PLANETA TIERRA - MALIBÚ – CALIFORNIA**

― ¡Ahh! Definitivamente esto es vida ― Exclamó una Hanon en traje de baño sentada en una silla de playa tomando el sol. ― ¿No creen? ― Pidió esta vez viendo a sus amigos, las chicas con traje de baño y los chicos sólo con un short, todo deacuerdo a su color. Los cinco estaban a lado de Hanon también en una silla tomando el sol.

― ¡Oh sí! ― Respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras bebían agua de un coco con un popote.

― Hay que darle crédito a Cricher, después de todo fue su idea mandarnos a descansar a aquí ― Recordó Jenny.

― Tienes razón, de hecho he pensado que en su próximo cumpleaños le daré algo más que un cupón de descuento de una boutique ― Aseguró Hanon con una sonrisa.

― ¡Por Cricher! ― Exclamó Kevin alzando su coco.

― ¡Por Cricher! ― Exclamó el resto al momento que todos chocaban sus cocos.

― ¿Saben? Esta tranquilidad es buena, pero anda como una aventura ¿No creen? ― Cuestionó Tay con una media sonrisa.

― Hay que admitirlo… una pelea siempre es buena ― Secundó Avril. La chica levantó sus lentes de sol, para tener una mejor vista. ― ¿Qué tal una pelea contigo Tay? ― Cuestionó la chica mirando al mencionado. El cual también se quito los lentes.

― Tu sabes que un reto jamás lo niego Avril. ¡Cuenta conmigo! ― Comentó con una sonrisa.

― Esto será interesante ― Dijo el cuarteto de chicos aún sentados en su silla. Avril y Tay se pusieron de pie, pero antes la chica se puso un short rosa y una playera de color blanco. Ambos se colocaron enfrente del otro en posición de ataque.

― ¿Lista? ―

― ¡Lista! ―

De inmediato unos pequeños golpes y patadas fueron lanzados por ambos. Los demás Dragones observaban entretenidos aquella pelea. De pronto Tay lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! ― Reprimió la chica esquivando a duras penas aquellos destellos.

― ¡Claro que no! Jamás dije que no usaría el fuego Jajaja ― Se burló.

― ¡Ahora verás! ― La chica dio una media sonrisa, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y cuando iba a lanzar una ola de aire a su compañero. Algo impactó en el agua, logrando una gran ola de casi quince metros, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, a los demás incluso sus anteojos cayeron de sus ojos. La gran ola devoró a los Dragones dejándolos en la arena. Cuando la ola se dispersó, todos empezaron a incorporarse, escupiendo algo de agua y arena.

― ¡Guag! Siempre supe que el agua de mar es salada, pero no qué tanto ― Se quejó Nick al momento de escupir agua para luego ayudar a Jenny a ponerse de pie, igual que lo hacían los demás.

― ¡Avril! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si tan molesta estabas me hubieras dicho, no tenías que hundirnos con una ola ― Reprimió Tay.

― ¡No seas tonto! Yo no hice eso. ― Se escudó la chica. Pero los demás no evitaron darle una mirada de incredulidad. ― ¡Lo digo enserio! ―

― Entonces si no fuiste tú ¿Quién demonios fue? ― Cuestionó Hanon tratando de quitarse la arena del cuerpo. Todos se encogieron de hombros. ― ¿Fuiste tú Kevin? ― Cuestionó la chica mirando al chico, éste estaba sorprendido.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no lo hice! ― Argumentó el chico. Pero todos le dieron miradas asesinas.

― Tú eres el Dragón del agua ¿Quién más podría hacer olas de ese tamaño? ¿Eh? ― Explicó Hanon mirando a Kevin como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio policíaco.

― Sé que yo puedo hacer eso. Pero ahora no lo hice, es más ¿Por qué haría algo así? ― Cuestionó.

― ¡Para impresionarme! ― Exclamó seductoramente la Dragón morada.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Exclamaron todos cayéndose estilo anime.

― Tranquilo Kev, lo sé todo sé que te gusto y quizás hiciste esa demostración para mostrarme tu fuerza. Admito que me causó mucha impresión, pero hay mejores técnicas para conquistar a una chica ¿Sabes? ― Argumentó la chica de forma orgullosa. Los demás le dieron una mirada confusa.

― Creo que ese no es el asunto Hanon ― Empezó a decir Kevin. ― Yo no hice esa ola, además yo sé de coquetería, es más si impresión es lo que quieres, algún día te llevaré a cenar nena ― Concluyó el chico guiñándole el ojo a Hanon, ésta se ruborizó. El resto se sentía en un momento incómodo de pareja.

― ¿Oigan? ¿Recuerdan el verdadero problema? Dejen esa melosidad para después ¿Quieren? ― Ordenó Tay empezando a asquearse.

― Cierto ― Dijeron ambos.

― Nick, ¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido eso? ― Preguntó el chico mirando a su amigo genio. Mientras Jenny y Hanon iban a cubrirse con otra ropa.

― No lo sé, de ser así se formaría un Tsunami o algo así, pero no hay nubes que delaten una tormenta o algún otro fenómeno natural ― Explicó

― Eso no fue obra de la madre naturaleza ― Dijo Avril.

― ¿Entonces de quién? ― Pidió Kevin. Los cuatro compartieron miradas interrogatorias.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Miren eso! ― Exclamó Jenny desde el otro lado. De inmediato los demás corrieron hacia Hanon y Jenny.

― ¿Qué sucede Jenny? ― Pidió Nick.

― ¡Miren allá! ¡En la orilla! ― Señaló la chica. En la orilla traída por la marea se encontraba un hombrecito. Todos corrieron en dirección al ser.

― ¿Pero qué es eso? ― Dijo Hanon algo asustada. ― ¿Y por qué es verde? ―

― Debe ser un alíen, ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? ― Se preguntó Tay.

― Llevémoslo a la arena, pero alejados, porque la gente puede vernos ― Sugirió Jenny. Los demás asintieron, Tay y Kevin tomaron al ser de pies y manos y lo llevaron lo más alejado de la civilización para poder examinarlo.

Lo colocaron suavemente en la arena, los adolescentes veían con tristeza al pequeño ser con múltiples heridas, además de que estaba inconsciente. Todos estaban sentados cerca de él.

― Pobrecillo, ese golpe debió ser muy duro ― Pronunció Avril algo compadecida. Tay pudo observar la mirada triste de su amiga, y colocó una mano en su hombro.

― Tranquila estará bien, al menos aún respira ― Consoló. ― Kevin, quizás si sea hora de presumir, deberías intentar sacar el agua que se le haya metido, después de esa ola, debió haberse bebido medio mar ― Sugirió. Kevin asintió y se acercó un poco más al pequeño ser. Y con sus manos hizo un par de movimientos al momento que sacaba el agua contenida en él. Pronto el alíen empezó a toser volviendo a la realidad.

― ¡Está despertando! ― Exclamó Avril.

― Jenny y Hanon, deberían ir por comida, quizás el pobre se esté muriendo de hambre ― Ordenó Tay. Las mencionadas asintieron y se fueron en busca de algo.

El pequeño Omix empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Al instante vio las sombras de los Dragones, lo que lo alertó, incorporándose rápidamente. ― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― Cuestionó.

― Tranquilo, todo está bien, no te haremos daño ― Aseguró Tay. Tratando de calmar al ser.

― ¿Son terrícolas? ―

― Así es… bueno, más menos, somos mitad alienígena, pero vivimos en la Tierra ― Explicó Kevin. El Omix puso una cara de confusión. Pero optó por sentarse y calmarse.

― ¿Son ambas razas? ―

― Correcto. Ahora dinos ¿Quién eres? ― Pidió Avril.

― Ah… este… mi nombre es Gumy soy un Omix ―

― ¿Omix? ― Pidieron los cuatro.

― ¿Es un planeta o algo así? ― Cuestionó Nick.

― No, así se le da el nombre a mi raza, yo vengo de la Dimensión Omega ― Explicó. Todos asintieron en señal de entendimiento. ― ¿Y ustedes, cómo se llaman? ―

― Soy Tay ―

― Me llamo Kevin ―

― Mi nombre es Nick ―

― Y yo soy Avril, es un gusto Gumy ―

― No, por favor, el gusto es mío, gracias por salvarme de aquella muerte húmeda ― Ante esto, los adolescentes rieron ante la ingenuidad del pequeño, pero era de esperarse, después de todo, no era de esta dimensión. De pronto, Hanon y Jenny llegaron con las manos llenas de frutas. Al verlas, Gumy se escondió tras Tay.

― Jajaja tranquilo Gumy, son nuestras amigas ―

― ¡Vaya! ¡Despertó! Hola amiguito, soy Jenny ―

― Y yo soy Hanon ―

― Soy Gumy ― Respondió algo temeroso saliendo de atrás de Tay.

― Apuesto a que debes tener hambre, ¿No Gumy? ― Preguntó Tay. El pequeño asintió algo ruborizado. ― Entonces ¡A comer! ―

Los siete tomaron la fruta y la comieron. Al principio Gumy estaba extrañado de esta singular comida. Pero pronto, amó las fresas.

― ¡Delicioso! Sabe como Frumbum ― Exclamó Gumy devorando las fresas. Al principio los adolescentes estaban confundidos por lo que había dicho, pero sabían que lo más probable es que era comida de su Dimensión.

La fruta se terminó y todos suspiraron ya llenados sus estómagos. Ahora había cosas que aclarar, no querían asustar a su nuevo amigo, pero necesitaban saber qué le había ocurrido, cómo había terminado aquí y si podían ayudarlo.

― Gumy, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ― Cuestionó Tay. Todos dirigieron su atención al mencionado, éste sólo suspiró pesadamente y habló.

― Mi dimensión, Omega, está siendo atacada y destruida por el emperador Burakido ―

― ¿Burakido? ―

― El emperador de los Buster, unos alíen cazadores y destructores, como su Emperador, Burakido llegó a nuestra dimensión para robar la Piedra Omega ―

― ¿Y esa qué hace? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― Es la Piedra teletransportadora, quien la tenga puede encontrar las Dimensiones Alfa y Beta y transportarse a ellas cuando quiera ―

― ¿Y qué hay en esas Dimensiones? ― Preguntó Kevin.

― No lo sé exactamente, pero las leyendas de los ancianos dicen que, las tres son las Dimensiones que controlan todas las demás, si alguien las profana, podría dañar el equilibrio, las infinitas dimensiones colisionarían y traerían el fin de todo ― Contó el pequeño con voz algo temblorosa. Los Dragones estaban en shock. Escuchando todo esto, tal parece que Drug y sus ciliclones han pasado a segundo plano.

― Y tú lograste escapar a tiempo ¿Cierto? ― Pidió Jenny.

― Sí, pero ¿De qué sirve si toda mi gente ha sido sometida? Es como si estuviera solito ―

― Ahora no lo estás ― Comentó Tay colocando una mano en el hombro de Gumy. Este sonrió y los Dragones también. Era un buen momento.

De pronto un par de disparos interrumpieron aquel momento.

― ¿¡Qué diablos sucede!? ― Pidieron todos tosiendo y jadeando por la gran cantidad de arena y humo que volaba por el lugar.

― ¡No! ¡Me siguieron! ― Exclamó asustado Gumy. ― ¡Los Buster están aquí! ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo, dónde Gumy señalaba, en efecto, un flota compuesta de seis naves galácticas invadían el cielo azul. De inmediato las seis naves volvieron a disparar. Los Dragones se cubrieron junto con Gumy.

― ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué? ― Pedía Gumy.

― ¡Nos haremos cargo! ― Exclamó Tay el resto asintió.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo? ¡No pueden! Los Buster son peligrosos ―

― Entonces nosotros seremos más peligrosos ―

― Jajaja ¿Terrícolas? Pensamos que serías más inteligente Omix ― Comentó un Buster en tono burlón. ― ¡Ataquen! ― Nuevamente la ola de rayos se hizo presente, Gumy trataba de cubrirse.

― ¡Será mejor que lo dejes en paz! ― Ordenó Tay. ― ¿Listos? ―

― ¡Listos! Morfo de poder… metamorfosis ―

Pronto la Malibú se inundó de seis colores, Gumy estaba asombrado al igual que los Buster.

― Guerreo Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera morada… ¡Dragón del metal! ― Exclamó Hanon al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

― ¿¡Qué demonios!? ― Pidió un Buster confundido.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es Gumysionante! ― Exclamó Gumy.

― Tienen nuevos trajes ¿Eso qué? ¡Ataquen! ― Ordenó un Buster. Nuevamente rayos láser golpearon toda la playa, los Dragones evitaron los ataques, y Gumy se refugió tras ellos.

― ¡Malditos terrícolas! ― Gruñó un Buster ― ¡Bajen y destrúyanlos! ― La flota de Buster bajó a la playa.

― ¡Oh oh! ― Dijo Gumy.

― Descuida Gumy, sólo quédate detrás ― Dijo Tay. ― ¡Espada ardiente! ―

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo séxtuple! ―

Tardó un momento pero el ataque surtió efecto evaporizando la primera flota de Buster.

― ¡Wow! ― Exclamó Gumy aún detrás de sus salvadores con los ojos muy abiertos de la emoción.

― Grrr… sólo destruyeron la primera flota, ahora siguen los demás ― Anunció el Buster.

Nuevamente una flota más descendió, los Dragones volvieron a atacar, pero está vez individualmente. A los Buster se le acababan las opciones, no venían aquí para lidiar con esos terrícolas, lo importante era quitarle al Omix la Piedra Omega, y pronto.

― ¡Malditos terrícolas! ― Gruñó un Buster. ― _¡Eso es! Los terrícolas son conocidos por tener emociones que los hacen débiles…jajaja _― ¡Buster destruyamos todo este lugar! ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron asombrados los Dragones, desconcentrándose. Ahora era un nuevo problema, los nuevos enemigos arremataron contra los vacacionistas que estaban cerca de la Playa. ― ¡No puede ser! ― A duras penas los Dragones se defendían de los Buster, mientras que las naves atacaban sin piedad Malibú.

― ¡Tay! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ― Cuestionó Avril a su líder mientras seguía luchando.

― Tengo un plan. Kevin, trata crear olas enormes que alcancen las naves, Hanon te ayudará intentando aplastar esas naves como una lata de soda, Jenny y Nick, detrás cubran a las personas, Gumy quédate cerca de mí, Avril crea un escudo en la playa, yo terminaré con esta flota, ¡Háganlo! ― Ordenó el chico. Todos los demás asintieron y llevaron a cabo su parte del plan.

Jenny y Nick empezaron a desalojar a la gente. Kevin y Hanon intentaban destruir la flota de naves, pero eran de un metal muy resistente, apenas podía causarles un rasguño y una quitada de pintura a dichos vehículos. Por otro lado Tay seguía peleando contra los Buster, pero seguían llegando más; como los ataques no cesaban Avril cubrió toda la Playa con un escudo telequinetico.

― Jajaja ¡Tan predecibles! Jajaja es su fin… jamás debieron entrometerse ― Pronunció un Buster con una sonrisa victoriosa.

― ¡Tay! ¡Es inútil! ¡Las naves son muy fuertes! ― Exclamaron Kevin y Hanon ambos utilizaron tanto poder que fueron obligados a destransformarse.

― ¡Kevin! ¡Hanon! ― Pidió Tay aún luchando. ― ¡Nick! ¡Jenny! ― Gritó, al instante los mencionados llegaron a escena.

― Terminamos de refugiar a la gente Tay ― Aseguraron.

― ¡Genial! Ahora cubran a Kevin y a Hanon ― Ordenó. Los menores obedecieron, trataron de bloquear los ataques para proteger a sus amigos destransformados.

― Tengo miedo Tay ― Pronunció tembloroso Gumy.

― Todo estará bien ― Consoló Tay. Pero de improviso unos Buster, aprovecharon una distracción y atacaron por la espalda a Jenny y Nick, ambos cayeron destransformados. ― ¡No! ― Exclamó Tay, viendo ahora a cuatro de sus amigos caídos.

― ¡Tay! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Es demasiado! ― Exclamó Avril empezando a tener dificultades para concentrarse, sus manos temblaban, la Dragón perdió su transformación; pero aún sostenía la barrera telequinetica.

― ¡Avril! ¡Resiste! ― Pidió Tay con dificultad. Estaba cansado y más Buster aterrizaban. Gumy, veía con horror como sus nuevos amigos eran derrotados por las fuerzas del mal.

― ¡Fin del juego! ― Exclamó un Buster. Al instante el resto de las naves enviaron un ataque combinado. Avril desistió. La barrera cayó y ella fue lanzada un par de metros atrás, Tay también fue arrasado por el impacto junto con Gumy.

Los siete cuerpos yacían en la arena, la mayoría inconscientes. Tay aún mantenía la visibilidad. Los Buster se acercaban a ellos. Empezando a levantar los cuerpos.

― Lo… siento… Gumy… Lo… siento… amigos… ― Pronunció en un suspiro el líder de los Dragones caídos. Viendo a todos con múltiples heridas y rastros de sangre. De esto, todo se volvió oscuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

La visibilidad se hacía presente, pero al parecer era insuficiente, pues todo lo que demostraba el panorama, era oscuridad total. De pronto siete sombras empiezan a incorporarse luego de aquella pesadilla.

― ¿Todos están bien? ― Pidió Tay duramente, a sus amigos, los cuáles también acaban de despertar.

― Heridos… pero estamos bien ― Respondieron todos.

― Ahh… adiós a nuestro día libre ― Suspiró Hanon. Después la chica intentó acomodarse el cabello, pero se dio cuenta de algo. ― ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ―

― ¿Qué sucede? ―

― No… no me puedo mover ― Declaró la chica, ante esto, todos miraron y se dieron cuenta.

― ¡Estamos esposados! ― Exclamaron. Pronto todos empezaron a forcejear. ― ¡Es inútil! Las esposas son muy duras ― Dijeron derrotados.

― ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Auxilio! ¿Por qué a mí? ― Exclamó tristemente la Dragón morada haciendo un puchero. ― Justo acababa de salir de esa jaula del horror con Purrot ―

― ¡Oye! ¿Recuerdas? Yo tampoco la pasé muy bien esa día ― Recordó Avril. Pronto las discusiones comenzaron. Gumy sumamente triste bajo la cabeza.

― Lo siento… ― Pronunció débilmente el pequeño conforme una lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. De inmediato los Dragones se calmaron y volvieron su atención al Omix. ― Todo esto ha sido mi culpa… si no hubiera ido a su Dimensión… nada de esto habría pasado… ―

― Eso no es cierto Gumy, nada de esto fue tu culpa, tranquilo no la hemos visto peor que estas ¿Cierto chicos? ― Cuestionó Tay.

― Ni parecido… ― Contestaron todos. Pues al parecer, durante sus primeros meses como Dragones, jamás habían vivido algo así. Tay suspiró derrotado.

― ¡Pero nos pasaría algún día! ― Exclamó algo exaltado. Los demás sólo voltearon sus ojos.

― Aun así, esto no tiene sentido ― Empezó a decir Avril captando la atención de todos. ― ¿Por qué siguieron a Gumy? Si ya tienen la Piedra Omega, ¿Qué quieren de ti Gumy? ― Cuestionó. El Omix se estremeció, al captar esto los Dragones le dieron una mirada de incredulidad.

― ¿Gumy? ―

― Ah… ¿Sí? Jejeje ¿Qué pasa? ―

― ¿Tienes algo más qué decirnos? ― Sentenciaron, con una mirada asesina al Omix. Este sólo se encogió temeroso.

― Jejeje Esto les sonará gracioso ―

― ¿Enserio? ―

― Mmm más o menos… verán, cuando huí de la Dimensión Omega, me llevé conmigo la Piedra Omega, porque los ancianos Omix me la confiaron, es por eso que me perseguían, pero jamás creí que me encontrarían ― Explicó.

― ¡Gumy! ― Exclamaron todos muy molestos.

― Lo siento, les juro que no era mi intención ― Se disculpó el pequeño ser.

― Gumy… Nos mentiste ― Declaró Avril algo decepcionada.

― ¡No es cierto! ―

― ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ― Cuestionó Kevin.

― Simplemente no les conté todo ―

― ¿Una verdad a medias? ― Pidió Nick.

― Algo así… por favor perdóneme ―

― Es que ese no es el punto Gumy, gracias a es "verdad a medias" gente inocente resultó herida ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? Medio Malibú fue destruido ― Recordó Jenny.

― Sin contar mi día libre ― Agregó Hanon. Los Dragones le dieron una mirada incrédula. ― Ah sí, y que los Buster te siguieran y casi nos asesinaran ― Finalizó. El pequeño Omix con cada reclamo sentía que se hacía más y más pequeñito. Y sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

― Pero eso ya pasó… deja de llorar Gumy ― Pidió Tay. El pequeño levantó la mirada. ― Lo importante ahora, es que los Buster te quitaron la Piedra Omega y somos rehenes de ellos. Tenemos que idear un plan para salir de aquí ― Argumentó el líder.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? ¡Sí somos rehenes! ― gritó Hanon.

― Ya pensaremos en algo ― Concluyó Tay. Todos suspiraron pesadamente.

De pronto las puertas de la gran celda se abrieron. Y unos cuantos Buster entraron. Los Dragones se pusieron alerta.

― Jejeje ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se les acabó la altanería? ― Pidió uno de ellos. Al momento que un Buster ponía de pie a un Dragón y lo conducía a la salida.

― ¡Jamás! Se nota que no nos conocen, un par de esposas no nos detendrán ―Aseguró Tay. Los Buster comenzaron a reír.

― Bien… veamos si siguen teniendo esa confianza cuando conozcan al emperador Burakido ― Luego de esto, los Dragones aún forcejeando fueron llevados en rastra junto con Gumy, hacia la sala del Emperador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Así que… ¿Tú eres el mocoso Omix que interfirió en mis planes? ― Pidió Burakido observando con sus profundos ojos negros al pequeño Gumy. Éste último sólo se encogió. Burakido sonrió y se acercó. ― Eres astuto, lo admito, lograste evadir a mis Buster, lástima que no lo suficiente; porque la Piedra Omega es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer Jajaja ― Aseguró al momento que le mostraba dicha Piedra, ahora sostenida en sus manos. Gumy empezó a forcejear tratando de quitarle la Piedra a ser, éste sólo rió. ― Jejeje ¿Con qué quieres jugar? Lástima que no tengo tiempo para ti ― Burakido empezó a alejarse. ― ¿Y estos terrícolas qué? ¿Por qué trajeron a este tipo de basura a mi nave? ― Cuestionó está vez mirando a los Dragones.

― Estos humanos… no son normales Emperador ― Declaró un Buster.

― ¿Qué están diciendo? ―

― Tienen poderes alienígenas… ellos trataron de ocultar al mocoso Omix ―

― ¿Interfirieron en la misión? ¿Eh?... Grave error, no importa con o sin poderes, los eliminaré ― Sentenció el Emperador de los Buster. Pero los Dragones no se dejarían intimidar tan fácilmente.

― Eso jamás sucederá Burakido ― Aseguró Tay con una voz y mirada determinada.

― Emperador Burakido para ustedes… ― Corrigió al momento que acercaba su rostro al del chico que lo desafiaba. Pero Tay no se inmutaba si quiera en pestañear. ― La mezcla de dos razas es la impureza más baja que puede existir ― Comentó. Para luego ver de arriba abajo a sus retadores ― No me sorprende que no tengan modales ― Finalizó con media sonrisa.

― ¿Acaso no te has mirado en un espejo? ― Cuestionó molesta Hanon. El emperador de los Buster gruñó por debajo, para acercarse a la insolente chica.

― Vaya… vaya… más insolencia de los "Mestizos" ― Señaló burlón.

― ¡Asquerosa bolsa de excremento! Si no estuviera aquí te haría papilla ― Amenazó. Sus compañeros estaban atónitos por el vocabulario de la "Fina" Dragón morada. Pero cuando se meten con su apariencia, es algo que se paga caro.

― Pero aquí estás… así que ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― Recodó con una sonrisa triunfante. La chica sólo maldijo por lo bajo. Burakido empezó a alejarse de ellos. ― Díganles a los guardias que traigan a los Omix, debo dar un anuncio y los necesito presentes ― Ordenó a uno de sus Buster, éste asintió y salió del lugar.

― ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Burakido! ― Exclamó el pequeño Omix. El emperador sonrió de lado y se giró hacia Gumy.

― Yo diría… que ya lo hice. ― Con esto, caminó hacia su pequeño balcón y miró hacia abajo, toda la gente Omix estaba reunida en el lugar. Se podían oír pequeños murmullos pero por si la ocasión se volvía revoltosa, había Buster por todos lados asegurando el orden. ― ¡Bienvenidos mis queridos Omix! Me alegra que estén todos aquí presentes ― Saludó. ― Como si tuvieran opción Jejeje… ― Dijo esto último en todo de burla. ― Los he convocado aquí, para mi coronación y su inminente… final ― finalizó con una media sonrisa al momento que alzaba sus manos al aire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Mientras Burakido estaba con su habladera. Los Dragones se encuentran intentando librarse de las esposas. La buena suerte para ellos es que a ninguno de los Buster se le ocurrió quitarles sus morfos de poder. Una sonrisa de complicidad se formó en la cara de los seis. De un golpe cada uno logró dejar inconsciente a su guardia. Gumy se encontraba preocupado observando los movimientos de Burakido. Pero pronto un par de ruidos captaron su atención. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver cómo sus nuevos amigos estaban libres y ahora estaban encadenando a los Buster, Gumy sonrió y los Dragones le devolvieron la sonrisa. Luego de un par de señas por parte de Tay, el pequeño Omix asintió y no apartó su vista del Emperador Buster.

― Bien, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Burakido se dé cuenta lo que le hicimos a sus amigos, este es el plan… ― Comenzó a decir Tay. Con esto, todos formaron un círculo de conversación para escuchar atentamente el plan de su líder. ― ¿Están listos? ―

― ¡Hagámoslo! ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Como les decía la Piedra Dimensional Omega es mía y no hay nada que puedan hacer ― Aseguró con una sonrisa al momento que levantaba la Piedra mostrándosela a sus súbitos. ― ¡Seré el emperador de la Dimensiones! Y no tendré límite gracias a la piedra Omega. ― Está vez la Piedra brilló de un morado intenso. Lo que aumentaba la sonrisa de Burakido. Pronto un par de explosiones lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. ― ¿Pero qué significa este alboroto? ― Cuestionó mirando hacia los Omix; todos ellos estaban siendo liberados por cinco sujetos en trajes brillantes de varios colores, los mismos también destruían a los Buster. ― ¿Quiénes son? ― Pidió. ― A menos que… ― No pudo continuar pues se dio la vuelta y sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon al observar que sus prisioneros ya no estaban y sus Buster ahora estaban en aquellas cadenas. Esto lo molestó de sobremanera. ― Grrr ¿Dónde están esos mestizos? ― Cuestionó con rabia mientras caminaba hacia sus Buster para encararlos por fracasar por segunda vez.

― Yo soy el líder de esos "Mestizos" y estoy detrás de ti ― Anunció Tay saliendo detrás del trono de Burakido, éste volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El resto de los Dragones se encontraba peleando contra los Buster para que Gumy ayudara a salvar a los Omix del lugar.

― ¡Hora de acabar con esto! ― Exclamó Avril al momento que el resto de su equipo asentía a la propuesta. ― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo quíntuple! ― Exclamaron todos al lanzar el ataque. De inmediato los Buster empezaron a caer derrotados. Los Omix, un tanto alejados festejaban a sus salvadores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ― Cuestionó Burakido volteando hacia su balcón. Logrando distinguir algo de humo en el ambiente.

― Jejeje mis amigos derrotando a los tuyos ― Contestó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante. ― Eso significa ese ruido… el ruido de tú derrota ― Aseguró. Esto provocó una sonora carcajada por parte del Emperador de los Buster.

― ¿Crees que será así de fácil? Jajaja ¡Por favor! ― Exclamó burlón. La expresión de Tay cambio a seria. ― Podrán vencer a mis Buster… ― Continuó diciendo al momento que en sus manos creaba dos olas de energía de color oscuro. Tay empezó a retroceder. ― ¡Pero a mí jamás! ― Finalizó lanzando las dos bolas de energía.

― Morfo de poder… metamorfosis… ― Dijo el chico al transformarse justo a tiempo para detener el ataque del Emperador. Mismo que estaba sorprendido, no porque parara el ataque, sino por su nueva apariencia.

― ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Qué clase de truco es esto? ― Cuestionó muy molesto.

― Ningún truco… esto es lo que soy ― Aseguró Tay.

― _Grrr… no puede ser… eso significa que los seres de colores que acabo de ver… son esos mocosos mitad alíen y mitad humano… ¡Lo que me faltaba! Pero bueno, quizás esto sea un buen ejercicio antes de coronarme emperador de todas las dimensiones. _― Pensaba con optimismo Burakido. Pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ― Jejeje admito que lo tomé muy sorpresivo. Pero está bien, pelearemos. ― Argumentó para después quitarse su armadura de la realeza y ponerse en posición de ataque al igual que el chico.

― ¡Bruma Buster! ― Exclamó el ser al chocar sus manos creando una gran pantalla de humo, misma que bloqueaba la vista de Tay. El chico intentó localizarlo, pero pronto sintió un golpe duro en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo agrietándolo. ― Jejeje ¡Patético! ― Argumentó victorioso. El Dragón intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero Burakido le propinó una patada que lo estrelló en la pared continua del lugar. El Dragón gruñía de dolor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Chicos! No sé como agradecerles esto que están haciendo. ¡Son Gumygrandiosos! ― Exclamó el pequeño Omix muy emocionado. Casi todos los Dragones se sonrojaron por el comentario de su nuevo amigo. El resto de los Omix se acercaban a ellos con intención de agradecerles.

― Esto aún no acaba ― Aseguró Avril con el seño fruncido. Al oírla todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica un tanto incrédulos.

― ¿A qué te refieres Avril? ― Pidió Kevin.

― Acabamos con los Buster ¡Ganamos! ― Exclamó Jenny. Pero Avril seguía privada del resto del mundo. Hasta que sintió una gran fuerza. Sin pensarlo la chica corrió hacia la calle del lugar.

― ¡Avril! ¿A dónde vas? ― Cuestionó Nick. Los demás compartieron un par de miradas y siguieron a la chica.

― ¡Ah! ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! ― Susurró algo irritada Hanon al momento que apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos. Gumy y el resto de los Omix estaban confundidos, pero decidieron quedarse donde estaban para estar a salvo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― No puede ser… ― Susurró Avril mirando hacia el cielo. Pronto sus amigos llegaron pero chocaron con su espalda.

― ¿Cuál es el alboroto? ― Pidió Hanon respirando con dificultad luego de aquella carrera. Los demás miraron a su Segunda al mando esperando su respuesta.

― Es una invasión ― Comentó la chica señalando hacia el cielo. El resto aún estaba confundido, por lo que decidieron mirar lo que ella señalaba. Tanto sus ojos como su boca se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de al menos unas veinte flotas de naves Buster.

― ¡Oh vaya! No están bromeando ― Comentó Kevin desilusionado

― ¿Cuál es el plan Avril? ― Cuestionó Nick.

― Pelear… hasta el final ― Concluyó la chica. El resto asintió y se prepararon para los primeros ataques.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Vamos! Tú eres el que alardeaba ¿Tan pronto se acabó la pelea? ― Cuestionó burlón Burakido mientras se dirigía hacia Tay, el cual aún luchaba por permanecer de pie.

― Jejeje claro que no. A penas estoy calentando. ― Aseguró el Dragón rojo.

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Ataque Buster! ― Exclamó al momento que de tanto sus ojos como sus manos salían rayos de color oscuro, en dirección hacia Tay.

― ¡Espada ardiente! ― Gritó el chico al sacar su artículo misterioso para usarlo como bat de beisbol para alejar la energía redireccionandola hacia la súper computadora del emperador. Pero antes de celebrar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Burakido estaba frente a Tay, sin oportunidad de nada el ser sonrió.

― ¡Ataque Buster! ― El ataque golpeó el rostro, o en este caso, el casco del chico mandándolo a través de dos paredes cruzando a una nueva habitación. El Dragón fácilmente se destransformó. Dejando ver al aire su ropa rota y más heridas de las que ya de por sí tenía en el primer ataque de los Buster en la playa. Burakido se veía triunfante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Avril! ¡Es inútil! ¡Estamos rodeados! ― Exclamó Jenny. Al momento que ella y el resto se encontraban a espaldas del otro en posición de ataque; mientras los Buster se acercaban a ellos.

― Sinceramente no lo sé ― Contestó algo cortante la chica. Pronto los Buster se colocaron en posición con sus láseres.

― No debieron interferir en la misión ― Recordó uno de ellos. ― ¡Prepárense! ― Ordenó al momento que los Buster apuntaban a los Dragones. ― ¡Fuego! ― El ataque fue tan duro y efectivo que mandó a volar a los adolescentes unas cuantas calles, perdiendo así su transformación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Pequeño Gumy, quieres dejar de dar vueltas ― Pidió un Omix pero anciano. Viendo como el pequeño no dejaba de caminar en círculos por la frustración.

― No puedo Sony. Mis amigos están en peligro ¡Debo ayudarlos! ― Exclamó.

― ¡Será un suicidio si vas! ― Gritó otro Omix pero de edad adolescente.

― ¡No me importa! Rex, ellos son mis amigos. Si no fuera por ellos ya estuviera muerto ― Comentó el pequeño con ojos brillosos.

― Sí, pero también los Buster no vendría a matarnos si ellos no estuvieran aquí intentando desafiar a Burakido. ― Recordó Rex con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Rex! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ellos nos van a ayudar, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir siendo subordinados de Burakido? ¿Sabes algo? Te desconozco… hace mucho que perdiste tu espíritu de pelea… pero yo no; así que voy a ir a ayudarlos con o sin ustedes. ― Concluyó Gumy al momento de salir corriendo del escondite. Dejando a todos asombrados, pero más a Rex quién bajó la mirada deprimido luego de que Gumy lo encarara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Esto… esto… aún no acaba ― Murmuró Tay débilmente mientras Burakido se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa macabra.

― Esto acabó hace mucho ― Aseguró. Al instante que el emperador lo tomaba por el cuello para estrangularlo. Caminaba con el chico colgando del cuello, el Dragón intentaba poner resistencia pero estaba muy herido. Finalmente el emperador de un salto llegó a la calle donde estaban el resto de sus Buster, y los Dragones nuevamente aprensados, esta escena aumentó la sonrisa de Burakido. ― ¿Ahora puedes verlo? Tú y tu equipo ha sido derrotado ― Dijo triunfante levantando aún más al chico mostrándole a sus compañeros inconscientes y mal heridos, mientras eran sostenidos nuevamente por los Buster.

― ¡No! ¡Chicos! ― Exclamó débilmente.

― Jejeje Conmigo no debieron jugar ― recordó de manera burlona al momento que aventaba a Tay a los pies de sus amigos. El chico dio un leve grito de dolor. ― Ahora que esta tontería terminó ¿Dónde están los Omix? ― Cuestionó mirando hacia todos lados. Involuntariamente los Buster se encogieron de hombros, lo que molestó un poco al emperador. ― Lo admito estos mestizos lograron retrasar lo inevitable, bueno, con o sin Omix aquí presentes, activaré la Piedra Omega ― Anunció con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos. El ser sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje dicha piedra, la cual brillaba aún más, tanto que los ojos oscuros del emperador también reflejaban dicho brillo.

― ¡Suelta la piedra Burakido! ― Ordenó una voz pequeña. Al instante, el emperador maldijo haciendo una mueca para voltear en dirección a la molesta voz.

― ¿Tú de nuevo Omix? ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de molestar? ― Cuestionó Burakido mirando al pequeño Gumy que se encontraba en posición de ataque.

― ¡Cuando desparezcas de mi dimensión y dejes de atormentarnos! ― Declaró, esto provocó una gran carcajada de parte del enemigo.

― ¡Claro! ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Retó. Con esto el pequeño Gumy no esperó ni un segundo y se abalanzó sobre el emperador, éste último le dio una bofetada tan dura y sonora, que no sólo marcó la mejilla del menor si no que también logró estrellarlo en una pared cercana. El menor con dificultades trató de incorporarse. ― ¡Mocoso imbécil! ¡Ataque Buster! ― Exclamó, usando nuevamente su técnica especial. El pequeño cubrió su rostro esperando su fin, cuando alguien detiene el ataque.

― ¡Rex! ¡Si viniste! ― Exclamó Gumy con felicidad luego de descubrir sus ojos revelando a su salvador.

― ¡Por supuesto! Los amigos no se abandonan ¿Verdad? ― Cuestionó Rex con una sonrisa ayudando al menor a ponerse de pie.

― ¡Verdad! ― Asintió feliz. El momento se vio arruinado con el acercamiento de un Burakido muy molesto. ― ¿Qué vamos a hacer Rex? Estamos solos en esto ― Comentó.

― Yo no diría eso. ¡Ahora! ― Ordenó Rex, para que al instante de la nada aparecieran todos los Omix atacando torpemente a los Buster.

― ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? ― Cuestionó Burakido viendo a sus soldados siendo derribados por la débil raza Omix.

― ¡Tu fin Burakido! ― Exclamó otra voz. El mencionado giró su cabeza hacia el sonido revelando a unos Dragones incorporados con la ayuda de unos Omix.

― ¿¡De nuevo ustedes!? Grrr es claro que ustedes quieren que los haga polvo. ― Declaró con una media sonrisa. Pronto tanto los Omix como los Dragones estaban reunidos frente a Burakido.

Con esto, una nueva pelea inició. Los Dragones destransformados junto con los Omix lograron destruir a los Buster con rayos láser. Mientras tanto Tay intentaba arrebatarle la Piedra omega al enemigo, pero este no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente. Logró derribar al Dragón.

― Esto está tardando demasiado. ¡Hora de usar la Piedra Omega! ― declaró alzando la Piedra, de inmediato todos los presentes temieron lo peor. ― ¡El poder de teletransportarme al infinito es mío! ― Exclamó para finalmente insertar la Piedra en un agujero de su frente. Al instante la piedra y los ojos de Burakido brillaron intensamente. La luz era demasiado cegadora que todos intentaron cubrirse.

El emperador estaba sufriendo una transformación, aumentó de tamaño al igual que su musculatura y poder. Cuando dejó de brillar todos observaban entre asombrados y asustado al nuevo emperador de los Buster.

― ¡El poder es mío! ― exclamó alzando sus manos. De inmediato la dimensión comenzaba a temblar por el increíble aumento de poder. ― ¡Ataque Buster Supremo! ― Lanzó un ataque mucho más poderoso, de inmediato Avril creó un campo telequinetico que detuvo un poco el ataque. ― ¿Listos para un nuevo round? ― Cuestionó.

Cuando el humo se esparció los Dragones les hicieron señas a los Omix para que retrocedieran.

― ¡Más que listos! ― aseguró Tay con una media sonrisa. ― ¿Listos? ―

― ¡Listos! Morfo de poder… metamorfosis ―

― Guerreo Rojo… ¡Dragón del Fuego!― Exclamó Tay al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera Rosa… ¡Dragón del Viento!― Exclamó Avril al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Azul… ¡Dragón del Agua!― Exclamó Kevin al momento que hacía una pose.

―Guerrera Amarilla… ¡Dragón de la Tierra!― Exclamó Jenny al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrero Verde… ¡Dragón de la Madera!― Exclamó Nick al momento que hacía una pose.

― Guerrera morada… ¡Dragón del metal! ― Exclamó Hanon al momento que hacía una pose.

― ¡Guerreros unidos!... ¡Dragones para siempre!― Exclamaron al unísono.

― Jajaja bien, si quieren morir… por mí no hay problema ― Anunció sonriente Burakido, quien después de ver la transformación de los chicos ni siquiera pestañeó. A diferencia de los Omix quienes estaban más que sorprendidos. ― ¡Ataque Buster Supremo! ― El rayo entre rojizo y negro viajó a toda velocidad en dirección a los Dragones.

― ¡Espada ardiente! ―

― ¡Abanico tormentoso! ―

― ¡Geiser de cristal! ―

― ¡Puño rocoso! ―

― ¡Vara de hojas! ―

― ¡Guante metálico! ―

― ¡Dragones unidos!… ¡Tajo séxtuple! ―

El ataque de ambos bandos colisionó a medio viaje; logrando crear una explosión y una gran nube de humo en el lugar.

― Aún no es suficiente. Tay dinos que tienes un plan. ― Informó Nick en voz baja hacia el resto. Viendo que Burakido no se había movido de su lugar.

― Intentaré quitarle la Piedra a Burakido, necesito que ustedes lo distraigan yo terminaré el resto. ― Aseguró Tay.

― ¡Considéralo hecho! ― Aseguró la mencionada levantando el pulgar. Tay asintió.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― Cuestionó entre burlón y decepcionado el sujeto. Al momento que la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse. Avril se encontraba al frente seguida por Kevin, Hanon y atrás de ellos Nick y Jenny y finalmente Tay.

― ¿Qué dices? Jajaja ¡La fiesta apenas empieza! ― Aseguró Avril de forma arrogante. ― Mi abanico tormentoso… ― Continúo a decir la chica. Moviendo su abanico.

― ¡Hace nuestros ataques más fuertes! ― Exclamaron los demás.

― ¡Agua! ―

― ¡Metal! ―

― ¡Tierra! ―

― ¡Madera! ―

Gritaron todos lanzando sus ataques, que, gracias al viento generado por Avril se creó un tornado elemental. Dicho fenómeno natural empezó a arrasar con las construcciones del lugar, así mismo los Omix también eran arrastrados por la fuerza del ataque. Sin olvidar a los Dragones quienes también empezaban a retroceder dejando marcas en el suelo intentando aferrarse. Burakido también hacía su esfuerzo por mantenerse en Tierra. Finalmente el tornado lo golpeó cegando se visión.

― ¡Todo tuyo Tay! ― Gritó Avril, al momento que ella y el resto se quitaban del camino cayendo destransformados.

― ¡Es tú fin Burakido! ¡Espada ardiente! ― Exclamó el chico corriendo en dirección al emperador.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su frente. La Espada de Tay había logrado sacar la Piedra de la frente de Burakido. ― ¡No! ¡Mi Piedra Omega! ― Exclamó al momento que se sentía más y más débil. Pronto su transformación estaba llegando a su fin devolviéndolo a la normalidad. Los presentes estaban a punto de vitorear. Incluso Tay quien estaba dispuesto a destransformarse, cuando la voz del emperador arruinó aquel sentimiento de seguridad. ― ¡Esto aún no acaba! ― Aseguró. Empezaba a hincharse y sus ojos se volvieron aún más oscuros y de sus manos comenzaban a salir un brillo negro, lo que significaba una nueva bola de energía. Al sentir el temor. Burakido sonrió conforme se acercaba a Tay.

― _¡Demonios! Ya no tengo energía para otro ataque… ¿Qué puedo hacer? _― Pensaba el Dragón rojo conforme retrocedía del alcance del mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― ¡Diablos! ¡Esa cosa no se rinde! ― Exclamó Gumy. Mientras él y el resto seguían en suelo. Observan de manera impotente como su nuevo amigo podía ser aniquilado frente a sus ojos.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nosotros también estamos débiles ― Recordó Rex.

―Debe haber algo que pueda ayudar a Tay ― Susurró Gumy esperanzado.

― Y sí que lo hay ― Contestó Sony.

― ¿Enserio? ― Cuestionó incrédulo Rex.

Sony simplemente asintió y le pidió a Gumy que se acercara para hablarle al oído.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― Jajaja ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? ― Preguntó burlón Burakido. Estaba más y más cerca de Tay.

― ¡Tay usa la Piedra Omega! ― Gritó desde el otro lado el pequeño y herido Gumy. El chico sacó la Piedra la cual brillaba, pronto una idea golpeó su mente. Al oír esto, el emperador no pudo evitar gruñir por debajo ante la interferencia del Omix.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Es tú fin! ¡Te mandaré al infierno! ― Exclamó furioso el emperador al lanzarle una bola de energía al pequeño.

― ¡No! ¡Gumy! ― Gritó Tay sin poder ayudar a su amigo. Pero antes de ser golpeado un cuerpo protegió al pequeño ser.

― ¡Avril! ― Dijo Gumy asombrado de ver a la chica. Pero también triste pues ella había recibido el golpe. Ésta sólo sonrió débilmente. Para mirar a Tay y alzar su pulgar, el chico hizo lo mismo.

― Si se trata de una pesadilla… ¡Despiértenme ya! ― Pidió la Dragón rosa entes de desplomarse al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. En ese instante Gumy jaló a la chica para quitarla de la zona de combate.

― Jejeje ¡Patético! No debió meterse en mi camino… ahora ¿Dónde estábamos? ― Cuestionó girándose hacia Tay. El chico estaba de pie y aunque no se podía ver, tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados de la ira.

― ¡Cállate! El peor error que alguien puede cometer es meterse con mi familia ¡Ahora tú la pagaras! ― Reprimió el chico sosteniendo fuertemente su espada.

― Jejeje me gustaría verlo ― Retó.

― ¡Espada ardiente! ¡Piedra Omega! ¡Combínense! ― Exclamó al momento que los dos objetos se fusionaban, la piedra se incrustó en el mango de la espada. ― ¡Ataque de la Espada Omega! ― el chico a toda velocidad atravesó al emperador de los Buster. Cuando estaba del otro lado, Burakido seguía de pie, pero pronto empezó a decaer.

― ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué me hiciste? Yo no puedo ser derrotado por una raza como la tuya ― Aseguró. Pero ya nada podía hacer el ser cayó al suelo hubo una explosión y éste desapareció. Ya terminado el trabajo Tay se destransformó y cayó inconsciente con una débil sonrisa en su boca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

― No hay palabras para expresar lo agradecidos que estamos con ustedes ― Comentó el viejo Sony con una sonrisa dándoles un apretón de manos a los Dragones que estaban frente suyo. Todos ellos con vendas o curitas en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero estaban enteros.

― Ni lo mencione ― Dijo Tay.

― Cierto, después de todo es nuestro trabajo ― Prosiguió Avril.

― ¿Enserio tienen que irse? ― Cuestionó triste Gumy.

― Así es amiguito, nosotros tenemos otra misión en nuestro hogar ― Argumentó Nick. Con esto, el resto de los Dragones compartió una mirada y asintieron.

― Antes de que se vayan ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? ― Cuestionó Rex. Tay sólo asintió y el Omix prosiguió. ― ¿Qué le hiciste a Burakido? ¿Cómo lo venciste? ―

― ¡Ah! Eso es muy fácil. Cuando mi espada y la Piedra se fusionaron, al momento de atacarlo en realidad lo mandé a otra dimensión y ahí explotó. ― Explicó Tay.

― Bueno eso está bien… después de todo el quería viajar por las dimensiones ― Argumentó Rex. Ante esto todos empezaron a reír.

― Nuevamente gracias por salvar mi dimensión ― Comentó Gumy.

― ¿Para eso son los amigos no? ― Preguntó sonriente Kevin. El pequeño asintió feliz.

― Aún así lamento haber arruinado su día de playa ― Concluyó el Omix con un ligero sonrojo. Los Dragones asintieron y luego tanto ellos como Gumy le dirigieron una mirada a Hanon la cual estaba cruzada de brazos. Al sentir las miradas sobre ella la chica los miró. Todos tenían una sonrisa ansiosa en espera de un comentario.

― Si… Okey lo admito… un día libre es genial, pero anda supera una aventura como esta. ― Confesó al chica sonriendo y sobando la cabeza de Gumy. ― Después de todo es algo a lo que me debo acostumbrar ¿O no? ― Cuestionó finalmente en tono de broma. Todos rieron.

― Tú lo has dicho princesa… ― Dijo Avril sonriéndole a la recién llegada.

― ¿Oigan y qué pasara con Malibú? ― Preguntó Nick. Ante esto todos se golpearon la cabeza.

― ¡Rayos! Sabía que olvidábamos algo ― Dijo Kevin.

― Jejeje no se preocupen; ahora que la Piedra Omega está nuevamente en nuestras manos, podemos ayudarlos a reparar el daño de su hogar ― Anunció Sony. Mientras sostenía la Piedra.

― ¡Eso es fantástico! ― Exclamó Hanon. Luego de esto, Sony hizo un par de movimientos con la Piedra al punto en el que ésta brillara.

― ¡Listo! El lugar al que ustedes llaman Malibú ha sido reconstruido y sus habitantes o quienes estuvieron presentes en la batalla no tendrán recuerdos. ― Concluyó Sony con una sonrisa. Luego de esto la Piedra Omega dejó de brillar.

― ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias Sony! ― Dijeron todos felices haciendo una reverencia hacia el mayor de la raza Omix. El anciano sólo asintió ante el agradecimiento.

― Bien, creo que es hora de partir ― Anunció Jenny con un suspiro triste. Los demás asintieron. Empezaron a caminar hacia una de las naves de los Buster. Hasta que una voz los detuvo.

― ¡Tay! Gracias a tú valor, la Piedra Omega te ha dejado parte de su poder ― Comentó Gumy.

― ¿Enserio? ― Preguntó el mencionado de manera incrédula. ― ¿Cómo qué? ―

― La Piedra permite teletransportarte por la dimensiones ¿Tú qué crees? ― Preguntó Rex de manera divertida pero con un poco de sarcasmo. Al entender el mensaje, los adolescentes sonrieron.

― ¡Genial! ¡Podremos volver a casa usando la teletransportación! ― Exclamó Kevin.

― ¡Perfecto! Empezaba a temer que podría marearme si usábamos la nave Buster ― Dijo Hanon un tanto aliviada.

Todos se colocaron en hilera y se tomaron de las manos. Tay trataba de concentrase para no fallar en las coordenadas del lugar al que debían llegar.

― Fue un gusto conocerlo a todos. ¡Nos veremos pronto! ― Dijo Tay. Los Omix asintieron felices ante la promesa de volverse a ver en el futuro. Luego de esto, todos levantaron su pulgar y los Omix hicieron lo mismo. Finalmente un destello privó de la vista a los aliens. Cuando la visibilidad volvió, los Dragones ya no estaban.

― ¡Adiós amigos! ― exclamó Gumy al aire. Una sonrisa nostálgica se mostraba en su cara. Hasta que una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad.

― Vamos Gumy, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ― Recordó Rex.

― ¡Sí! ― El pequeño asintió.

Y así todos volvieron a su ardua tarea de reconstruir su dimensión. Sería difícil, pues había muchos daños, pero nada que el esfuerzo y la dedicación no pudieran hacer. Jamás olvidarían ese día, el día que se libraron de Burakido y sus Buster, recuperaron su Piedra Omega y mantuvieron el equilibrio gracias los Dragones, los seres mitad alíen y mitad humano que trajeron de nuevo la paz y la felicidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**PLANETA TIERRA - MALIBÚ – CALIFORNIA**

Seis adolescentes descansaban en sus sillas de playa, luego de una dura pelea para salvar la Dimensión Omega.

― ¡Ahh! Finalmente… hora de mi sueño reparador ― Anunció Hanon recostándose en su silla.

― ¡Ni que lo digas! Te tomo la palabra esta vez Hanon ― Secundó Avril haciendo lo mismo.

― Debo admitir, pelar con oponente muy fuerte es genial… pero nada como un descanso ― Concluyó Tay tomando en sus manos su coco. ― ¿Qué dicen? ¡Guerreros unidos! ― Exclamó levantando su coco.

― ¡Dragones Para siempre! ― Concluyó el resto también levantando sus cocos chocándolos entre sí. Para después empezara a beberlos.

El momento se vio arruinado con el sonido de sus alarmas. De inmediato todos atendieron al llamado.

― ¿Qué sucede Mina? ―

― Lamento interrumpir, sé que es su día libre pero hay un ataque ciliclon en la ciudad ― Respondió al mujer desde el otro lado un tanto preocupada.

― ¡Dragones deben venir ahora! ― Ordenó Cricher.

Luego de esto asintieron y cortaron la llamada. Todos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron pesadamente.

― ¿Nada como volver al principio verdad? Cuestionó Tay a sus amigos tratando de aligerar las cosas, pues sabía que la llamada había arruinado su descanso.

― ¡Puedes apostarlo! ― Exclamó el resto cambiando sus facciones a emocionados. Todos se pusieron de pie y unieron sus manos.

― ¡Esto es Gumysionante! ― Gritaron alzando sus manos al aire. Para después sacar sus morfos.

― Morfo de poder… metamorfosis ― Exclamaron todos al transformarse. Nuevamente la playa era cegada por los seis colores.

Esta aventura fue buena. Pero ellos sabían que en algún lugar del espacio Drug y sus ciliclones los estaban esperando. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente, pero quizás para bien.


End file.
